


The Princess and Her Friend

by deviantalexys



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Friends, F/F, Magic, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys
Summary: A kingdom lost it's queen, and a daughter lost a mother.A girl with no home, no parents, and no love given to her.The most wonderful of friendships can come from when life hits us the hardest.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. The Girl in the Closet

### Chapter One: The Girl in the Closet

The castle was silent as the moonlight shined in from a far off window. Everyone was in bed or away for the night already so the sudden noise of a door opening to the castle library would alert all around that someone still lurked around in the night. That would be, if there was anyone else around to hear it.

A shadow of a figure lit only by moonlight made their way across the great room. Books lined the walls as high as an eye could see. Countless tomes of knowledge and stories, most not touched in so long dust and webs covered their bindings. A small reading table in a corner seemed to be the figure's destination as they approached to light a small candle that sat upon it.

Suddenly, as if appearing out of the darkness itself, another figure walked out of another corner of the room towards the table as well.

“It’s rather late to be meeting. You must know that at my age sleep is the most important part of the day.” The second figure spoke, their voice graveled with age and spoken in a tone of near arrogance.

“I know it is and I apologize greatly for it, but you know the importance of this.” The first figure replied, sounding younger than the first but still with a bit of presence to the voice. It also spoke with a sense of urgency and worry.

“I know...I know...it’s been how long now?”

“Ten months….ten months and no change. I have tried everything but it all seems in vain. Please. I ask of you old friend. I do not wish to seemingly come off as such that I want to only use you for your ability, but I do not know who else to turn to.”

The second figure sighed, “I would never think of you that way friend. I know the situation is dire if you wish to have my assistance in this matter. She never did approve of using my methods to help out.”

The first figure laughed a small laugh laced with sadness, “Yeah, It was always better to better oneself and what we can on our own, without..er...outside assistance.”

“So what is it you wish to accomplish?”

“You know what I want. I want her back.” The first person said sternly, voice not wavering in their determination of what they wanted.

“Bringing her back may be a bit hard. It will be possible but it will ultimately be up to her if she will accept this.”

“At this point I am beyond desperate, you know this. This kingdom has already lost so much. Let it not lose more.”

“Alright. I have something that will help. However there will be certain conditions in place to guarantee that this last long enough to do what you want it to do.”

“Yes. Anything.”

“Alright, first you must remove any and all mirrors.”

“What? What does that have to do with this?”

“Trust me my friend, this is all part of it.”

“Alright fine, that may take a little bit to do and accomplish but it will be done, anything else?”

“Yes you must-”

The wind rushed through the window nearby and extinguished the candle upon the table, and with it seemingly the voices. Darkness fell over the room once more as after a little while longer the door opened once more and a figure left the room back into the empty halls of the castle, disappearing down a darkened corridor.”

\-------------------------

On another side of the castle on another night not too far after the last a young girl lay sleepless in her bed. She stared at the ceiling of her majestic room with almost cold eyes. All around her lush large bed sat an assortment of plush animals and toys. Everything a small girl or boy would love to play with although most looked as if they have been left unplayed with since being brought in. Near a wall lay a small table adorned with an enormous number of sweets and desserts, all seemingly untouched as well. There also was enough different pretty dresses to cloth a small village, all neatly hung in a row on a bar on the wall.

To the casual observer this room may appear as if it were a museum, where the things inside artifacts of time not to be touched or disturbed in any way. But this was not a museum. This was the bedroom of a small six year old girl. One princess girl of the Kingdom of Hollis to be more exact. And she seemingly cannot sleep during these incredibly late hours of the night, laying on top of her sheets and fancy looking blankets.

The girl had not been able to sleep much in a very long time. No matter how hard she tried she found it difficult to sleep, as if her mind was afraid of where her dreams would take her. Although the days have not been much better. There was a reason everything appeared as untouched as it did, the princess did not feel like dressing up in pretty dresses anymore. Or playing with any toy she would want to anymore. Or even eat the most decadent and sweetest sweets anymore. Her desire to do much else than lay in bed to stare at the ceiling was essentially non existent.

A small cry from nearby brought the princess out of the prison of her mind. She thought it odd. It was late enough that all and any servants should be in bed, and it was much too weak of a cry to be one of the guards outside of her room. She stood from her bed and looked over to where the sound was. It came from a small closet she had in the corner of her room that housed spare linens and such for her room. She did not pay much attention to it for she had no reason to most of the time.

She slowly approached the door and heard the crying behind the door grow louder. It sounded like a small girl, maybe her age, behind the door. The princess reached for the handle and as she turned it the cries seemed to cease. Normally she knew her dad would want her to call the guard at a strange noise in her room in the middle of the night, but something about the cry. It sounded so sad, so helpless that it was not fear that filled her at the sound of it, but a desire to comfort and help whomever it belonged to.

The door opening let some light through slowly from a nearby candelabra and showed the interior of the small closet. It was lined with shelves holding many a linen and spare pillows, all arranged in a neat and tidy way like it was supposed to, except for one thing. Near the end it looked as if a blanket was hastily pulled off of the shelf and then returned in not its original matter. And it seemed to shake a bit, as if it was breathing very slowly.

“Hello there?” The princess asked in a calm demeanor, unafraid of what lurked under the blanket.

The blanket seemed to stiffen and scooch back a bit on the shelf as if trying to hide itself, and remained silent. The princess walked over to the blanket and for the first time in what felt forever, found herself smiling, “You know if you are going to play hide and seek, you really should be a better hider.” 

As she finished what she said she reached out and pulled the linen away. What she saw made her drop the sheet and gasp. It was a young girl, about her age but with hair black as the night, dressed in what one would only assume as old rags that were held together by will alone. She was covered in dirt and filth from almost head to toe, as she cowered in fear, eyes locked shut.

The princess waited a moment and just looked upon the other girl. The princess thought of her not with disgust or repulsion, but pity. She reached out and touched the girl's shoulder, causing the other girl to flinch wildly and try to cower away further, backing away as if she was prey caught by a predator.

“Wait...I am not going to hurt you.” The princess cried out as the other girl crawled around the shelf to try to escape the room, “Please wait.”

It must have been something about how she said that because the other girl stopped in her tracks, however she did not turn around and stood there as if ready to accept her punishment.

A long moment of silence passed when the princess walked around to the front of the girl, “What were you doing in the closet?”

Even though she was asked a question the other girl kept her head down and avoided eye contact like the plague and did not answer. The princess reached out once more, but stopped short of touching her when she saw her flinch once more. “Are….are you okay?”

The other girl finally responded with a shake of her head. The princess retracted her hand and looked the girl over now that she had a bit more light on her. She was incredibly dirty alright, so much though that she thought she may require multiple baths to clean. She also notices that she looked quite scrawny, as if she had not eaten in quite the age. 

The princess nodded and walked away from the other girl, leaving her in the doorway of the closet. The other girl glanced at the door leading out of the room as if looking for a way to flee but something kept her there. The princess returned a moment later and held out her hand once more.

“Here! You look hungry.” The princess said as the other girl noticed that the princess was holding what appeared to be some sort of sweet cake out to her. “You can have this!”

The other girl looked down at the treat, then looked up to the eyes of the princess. The princess looked into the eyes of the other girl, noticing how deep they were as well as swelling in the area around it from crying so much. A moment passed where neither of them moved when the princess reached out more closer, “It’s a cake! They are really good. Try it!” She offered once more.

The other girl still did not move, if either out of fear or of not knowing what to do she stayed her ground. After a bit the princess took the cake and broke it into two, taking one half to her mouth to eat it and offering the other back to the other girl. “See! It’s really good!”

The other girl slowly started to move and reached outward to the princess's hand, still reluctant to take what was offered. After a moment as if waiting for something bad to happen or some sort of trap to spring she finally reached out and took half of the cake. She held it in her hands for a little longer, as to test the waters if this was okay, then brought it to her face. The other girl inhaled the smell of the cake which immediately caused her mouth to water and her stomach to growl. Then she shoved the whole half in her mouth as if it was the only thing she had to eat in many a moon, which the princess thought based on how she looked might be the case.

“See! Isn’t it good?” the princess asked, to which the other girl did not reply.

“Did you like it?” She asked once more, this time earning a small nod from the dark haired girl.

“Would you like more?” She followed, causing the girl to about to shake her head when both of them heard her stomach growl once more causing her to nod instead.

“Come then! I have much to share and even some juice from apples!” The princess offered as they approached the table covered in desserts. The other girl followed reluctantly but did so regardless, and when they neared the table looked over to the princess then back to the sweets.

“Go ahead.” The princess said, granting the other girl permission to feed herself. The dark haired girl moved to grab something from the table but stopped short of it by a small margin. She then looked over to the princess one more time as if making sure that this was okay and was greeted with a nod. The other girl then took one of the cakes, similar to what was offered to her before, and ate it quickly, almost choking on it. The princess was quick to offer a glass of juice to help relieve that which the other girl accepted happily and gulped down a large amount of the sweet liquid. 

“So….why were you in my closet?” The princess asked the other girl after she had eaten a good number of sweets. The other girl did not reply and avoided eye contact when asked. The princess took a seat on the floor next to the dirt covered girl, “Hey...it’s okay you can talk to me...I won’t tell anyone you snuck in here.”

“I….I….” The other girl started, speaking slowly as if both trying to find the words to say and as if they had not spoken in quite some time. “I was hungry….”

“Oh...I see.” The princess replied with a look of one in thought. “Did you sneak in here through my window because you could smell the food here?”

The other girl nodded slightly and nibbled on some hard candy she was currently enjoying but said nothing more in reply.

“Were you scared I might call the guards so you hide in the closet?” 

The girl nodded once more and put down the half eaten candy, “I’m...I’m sorry. I can work to pay for this…”

The princess was quick to shake her head, “No. No it is fine I really do not mind sharing. But why were you so hungry? Did you not have food in your home?”

The girl looked saddened and gulped, “No home.”

“What? I thought everyone had a home! What of you parents? Do they not have a home?”

“No...no parents.” the girl replied after a second of silence.

The princess gasped at this news and sat in silence with the other girl for what seemed quite a while before speaking again, “I lost my mom not too long ago. It must be so much worse to lose not only both parents but your home as well.” 

The other girl sniffled a bit and the princess scooted over next to the girl and put her arms around her. The girl flinched at the contact initially as if expecting some sort of pain to follow the touch but then when none followed relaxed a bit. The princess hugged the girl more and found herself crying as well.

“We both lost someone we loved. Do you miss them? I miss my mom so much. She was such a great mom.”

The girl shook her head. “I...I can’t really remember them much.”

“That’s terrible!” she moved from a hug to more of a snuggle, “That must be so much worse, not remembering them.”

The girl seemed to accept the affection of the princess but had a look of confusion, as if they had never felt this sort of thing before. They sat for a little bit, both sniffling and letting the occasional tear out when the girl moved her arms around the princess. The other girl closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, so touch starved that her tears intensified fully from the shared hug.

Shortly after the princess let go of the girl with a look of determination on her face, “You will stay here. With me.”

“What?” The other girl asked shocked at the extended offer of kindness.

“You said you did not have a home. We have plenty of beds available and I am sure my dad wouldn’t mind you staying here.”

“I...I don’t know...I don’t belong here.” The girl lamented rubbing her arm.

The princess shook her head, “Why would you ever say that?”

The girl laughed to herself in a sad way, “I am no princess.”

“That does not matter. You will live here.” The princess seemed to decide for both of them.

The girl sat there just staring at the princess for a bit, “Are you sure?”

The princess just nodded once more and the girl couldn’t stop herself from almost knocking her over in a hug, crying harder than ever. “Thank you so much, I don’t think I can ever thank you enough.”

The princess held the girl for a moment before standing and started to walk over to the rack of clothes, “First things first let's get you some clean clothes...um...oh!” The princess stopped and turned back to the girl and did a small curtsy, “I never asked your name friend.”

“My name?” The girl replied, “Oh...it’s Carmilla.”

The princess smiled at Carmilla, “It is so good to meet you Carmilla, I am Princess Laura of Hollis.”

“That’s a long name.”

“Yeah, comes with being a princess.” Laura shrugged.

“How about….Princess Cupcake?” Carmilla suggested.

Laura could not stop herself from letting out a laugh at the suggestion of that name. “Why? Why would you say that?” She asked between laughs.

“You offered me a cupcake, and you are as sweet as one.” Carmilla replied smiling.

Laura found some heat forming on her cheeks and some unsettledness in her stomach at the reason Carmilla gave her. “That’s...that is fine. Thank you Carm.” She said, testing out a nickname of her own.

Carmilla just smiled back and took some night clothes offered to her. She managed to wash some of the dirt off of herself in a washbowl nearby and then climbed in bed with Laura. She stayed near the edge of the bed before she felt herself being pulled to the center and the princess snuggling into her back. 

“I do not know what drove you to my closet but whatever it was I am happy for it. I think we are going to be great friends.” Laura yawned at the girl.

“Friends?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes, I assume that is okay?” Laura asked, moving a bit back, scared she thought too much of the other girl.

“Yes. It is more than fine Cupcake.” Carmilla replied scooting back into the hug of Laura. 

They said nothing more as they both fell into a sleep, the princess falling into dreams with a smile on her face for the first time in many a moon.


	2. The Girl in the Castle

### Chapter Two: The Girl in the Castle

“So that is what is going on?” A young girl asked her father as they walked through the town market. It was a busy mid day there with many people bustling around looking at the various weres and items for sale. The kingdom was never a poor kingdom so there was always a large range of products available for trade.

“We are looking for some items for your mom’s new job, and...ah!” The father replied as he noticed the shop he was looking for and headed towards it.

“Okay...but why do I have to help? I wanted to hang out with my friends today.” the girl complained.

The father sighed as they entered the shop and started to look at the assortment of colored bottles and vials. “Because I am your father and I asked, but also it is the first job your mom has gotten and I want you to help her out.”

“You act like she doenst know what she is doing.”

The girl’s father turned back to her with a mean look, “Listen, this job for her could mean a lot for us. It is at the castle and may put us in good standing. Besides, the princess is about your age and she might be a good friend.”

The girl groaned, “I already have friends here dad, besides the princess has that one girl.”

The Father put down some vials of blue liquid and gave a look of thought, “What girl?”

“The one that never leaves the castle? The one what no one outside the walls of the castle has seen? That girl?”

The father nodded, “Yeah I guess I have heard of her...makes you wonder why she never leaves the castle. Regardless, I expect you to be on your best behavior when you meet her okay?”

The girl shrugged and picked up some large canvases from the corner of the room, “Of course Father.”

=======================

Sherman Hollis was a good king. Or he at least thought himself one. He made sure his people were safe from any threats with a great army of soldiers ready to defend on a moment's notice if needed. He made sure that his people were happy with a good arigutlculter system to provide food for all as well as a community housing system to make sure that everyone had a roof over their heads. So it was quite surprising when his daughter told him of her new friend.

However surprising that was though, seeing his daughter come down for breakfast with a smile on her face was much more a shock to him. This would be the first time since his queen had passed that his daughter bore a smile, and more than half a year since she had come down for a family breakfast. Even though he was king he would always find time in the morning for the three of them to share a meal, knowing that sometimes dinner together would not work due to affairs of the court, as a family. They would talk about what they were going to do that day, what they did the previous day, and other random oddities that a family would typically talk about around the table. The breakfast table made them feel like a normal family with the same responsibility level as say a local farmer or blacksmith, where worries of the crown worries of the kingdom would be left at the door and the family could just enjoy themselves.

Since the passing of his wife it seems that the tradition of morning meals had fallen down in importance compared to other things. King Hollis remembers telling his daughter that her mom was no longer with him. Seeing her face when he said the word, how much it broke them, destroyed almost any bit of joy and happiness they held within themselves. He had taken time of course to mourn, he loved his wife and missed her greatly, but his daughter. For a child of only six to lose her mom is nothing a daughter should ever be put through. It robbed her of her innocence far too soon and deprived her for a chance of a normal childhood. On top of that because of his duties of King he had hardly anytime to do things with her as his late wife had done. He knew that they had more than enough help with the castle staff to raise her as a proper princess with a good education and manners but it would lack the love a mother would provide. 

“So wait, what happened last night?” the King asked his daughter after regaining his composure of her literally running into the room with a smile and then word vomited for a minute straight about her new friend.

“There was a town girl in my closet last night and she has no family nor no home. I want her to stay with us.” Laura said decidedly.

Sherman sighed, though he was quite concerned about his daughter’s safety learning that someone snuck into her closet in the middle of the night he couldn't stop the joy he felt in seeing his daughter smile. “What is this girl’s name?” 

“Carmilla!” Laura said with pride.

“Carmilla eh?” Sherman stroked his beard and nodded, “Can I see her please?”

Laura nodded and motioned Carmilla to come out from behind the door. A small girl, still mostly covered in dirt wearing a bright pink dress that was maybe one size too small for her, entered the room and walked up to besides Laura. She bore a look that was a combination of fear and embarrassment.

“I told you this dress was dumb.” Carmilla whispered to Laura as she took her spot next to her.

Laura hushed her friend and then turned her attention back to her father, “Dad, this is Carm!”

Sherman looked over to his daughter for a bit with a look that she couldn’t figure out fully. He was not mad at her but looked like he did when he would solve a riddle from one of their many books.

“So this is Carmilla?” He asked after a moment.

“Yes father. Can she please stay with us. I promise I will make sure she is not a problem at all.”

Sherman smiled and nodded, “Well I don’t think even if I did not agree I could change your mind.”

Laura squealed and ran over to her dad and took him in a large hug. The king returned the hug and held his daughter close, “As long as you are happy my child it is okay.”

“Of course daddy! I am quite happy to have a new friend.” Laura said looking back to Carm who looked back to her with a small smile.

“What are you going to do today?” the king asked his daughter as they sat for breakfast.

“I was going to show Carmilla around then maybe go to the Library, Carm said she likes to read.” Laura said between bites of food.

“Ah...um…” He looked over to the other chair “Should we offer Carmilla some breakfast?”

Laura shook her head, “I offered her the food from my room, she is okay for now. Though we may have an early lunch.”

“Ah...well make sure she eats more than just sweets then okay?” Sherman asks sternly.

Carmilla can’t help to smirk and muttered, “I’d be more worried about your daughter, she ate more sweets than me last night.”

Laura shot Carmilla a look and laughed a bit, “Carm! Shhhh.”

Sherman also laughed, “Already keeping secrets?”

Laura blushed and shook her head, “No it’s nothing dad. But I think me and Carm are done with our food.” She said pushing her mostly empty plate away while Carm grabbed a small piece of egg off the plate and sniffed it.

“Are these okay?” Carm asked, holding it up to Laura.

“What do you mean?”

“It smells?” She questioned.

Laura took the egg and smelled it and found it did have an odd smell, “Hey dad is there something wrong with the eggs?”

The king shook his head at what his daughter asked him, “No, they are just from ducks instead of chickens, why do you ask?”

“Oh...Carm thought they smelled odd.”

“Hmmm...well I am willing to bet they don’t eat much duck eggs out there with how many chicken farms we have around our kingdom.” He replied plainly.

Carm shrugged at Laura and stood up next to her and Laura took her new friend's hand, “Okay dad, me and Carm are going to go explore!”

“Wait!” The king called out causing the two girls to stop in their tracks.

“What is it father?”

“You should take Carm up to our room for a bit and get her cleaned up some more. You said she was pretty dirty. It would give me time to discuss our new guest with the staff so they are not surprised to see her.”

Laura nodded at what her father had said, “Okay dad! Come on Carm!”

And with that they both left the room back towards the princesses chambers.

It seemed that the castle learned to adapt to the princesses new friend rather quickly, as it seemed that where the princess went the new girl went as well. Many joked that they were attached at the hip. Most of the castle was happy to see the princess up and out again enough to not question where this girl came from nor why she is allowed the same level of privileges as the princess. The king had spoken to them on the topic but many still found the whole situation odd. However, no matter how odd they all ended up accepting it for the sake of the happiness of the princess.

What some did not accept was the effect that this girl was having on their young Laura. The princess seemed to be more inclined to pull a small prank or trick on some of the staff every once in a while. Nothing harmful of course but it was still quite the annoyance. There was one certain instance in which the princess and her friend replaced the salt with sugar one day in the kitchen causing many a very sweet stews and meats for the week's meals.

Regardless of the small negative effects that seemed to be occurring there were many more positives to outweigh them. Laura was found in the library much more than before and began reading almost everything she could get her hands on. This was mostly because her friend found reading books the best way to spend an afternoon so she was able to convince the princess to join her in the large library and read quite a lot. This also had a great affect on her learnings and education. Laura was able to catch up on any time lost and then some as she began studies on materials meant for a level much higher than her age.

The effect of the princesses friend was loved by all as she seemed over the loss of her mother with her friend and was able to grow and enjoy a normal childhood, well as normal as a childhood a princess could have. The friend did themselves become a tad lazy as the years passed. Mostly because they had claimed to have read all that the library had to offer and no longer wanted to go to studies with Laura because she already knew all that. Laura would be heard dragging her friend to class some days only for her to apparently sit in back and ignore most of the lessons.

Over the years there also was a couple more people joining the castle staff as help with random things as some people retired or grew old enough to require more help. One such person to help was a kind older lady to help out with Laura’s studies of art and music. The lady was not much to speak of, but rather her daughter was.

Laura was feeling rushed this day as she and Carmilla were running late for class. Laura was used to forcing Carmilla to classes for years now and it was more a playful gesture on Carmilla’s part than any actual objection. They ended up bursting into the room almost knocking over some items on a nearby table from the force of the door opening. The room was a universal room that was used for many tasks but now a couple easels had been set up and a wide assortment of paints laid upon small desks near them. An older woman with a smock stood near one of them and bowed as the princess entered. The princess nodded her head and bowed back but as she rose she stopped short and felt her eyes go wide at the sight before her.

Coming from around a taller easel was another girl, but not just any girl. Even though she looked around the same age as herself, her height towered over her by several heads. But that was not what caused the princesses’s breath to be stuck in her throat. It was the beauty of the girl. Her long red hair fell to the sides of her lovely shaped face, her soft blue eyes that showed instant kindness, and her perfect smile that just made Laura want to smile back. Laura felt as if she was floating on air and sinking into water at the same time. She felt sick to her stomach but had a desire for the feeling to never go away. What was this feeling?

“Um….Hi there I’m Danny.” The tall girl said to the princess, snapping her out of her daze.

“Oh Hi!” The princess replied, “Hi there Danny, I’m Laura Princess, er...I mean Princess Laura.” Laura sputtered out while Carmilla couldn’t help but snicker.

“Shut up Carm” Laura whispered harshly to Carmilla over her shoulder and Danny just smiled at Laura.

“Yes, I know who you are my majesty.” Danny said with another bow.

“Yes of course you know who I am. Yup that’s me the princess.” Laura said nervously laughing to herself. She turned to Carmilla as if either for backup for assistance and just saw her friend looking at her confused, then back to Danny. “And this is Carmilla.”

Danny looked over to next to Laura where she presented her friend and nodded, with a look of slight annoyance but masked with stoicism. “Yes of course, I was told of Carmilla.”

Laura thought it odd the way she spoke of Carmilla but did not give it much thought as the teacher, who happened to be Danny’s mother, got the attention of the group and directed them over to the art stations. The lessons went on mostly uneventfully except for Laura’s painting looking less like the bowl of fruit they were supposed to paint and more like a collage of random shapes and colors. This was most likely due to the fact that Laura could not keep her eyes off of Danny. 

Carmilla did not seem the most pleased at these actions, as throughout the class she would poke Laura as she stared almost blankly at Danny. Danny did not seem to notice much of the princess practically drooling over her, but did look over and smile at Laura every once in a while causing the princess to smile and laugh back at her in the way a fool would.

The door to the princess’s chambers closed behind them as Carmilla and Laura went back to their room after their art lesson. Carmilla scoffed at Laura who still seemed to be partly in a daze, “What is up with that Cutie?”

Laura seemingly ignored her friend and just stared blankly out one of her windows causing Carmilla to storm over to her and smack her shoulder a bit hard. “Laura!”

Laura snapped out of her daze and looked to her friend, “What’s wrong, Carm?”

“What was with you and the red giant back there?”

“Oh Danny? It was...it was nothing...nothing.” Laura said, seemingly still distracted.

Carmilla looked at her friend with severe disbelief, “Nothing? You looked at her like she was like a goddess out of one of our books or something.”

Laura sighed deeply, “I...I don’t know. I was kinda like that I guess. When I saw her it was like my heart opened up and….like a dam broke and something in me opened up.”

“Something opened up?” Carmilla asked, confused.

“Yeah...I have never felt this way towards anyone. Not towards my dad or any other visiting prince.”

“Anyone?” Carmilla shot a look of disappointment to Laura.

“Yeah...like remember that story we read a few years back?

Carmilla thought for a moment, “The one about the ancient gods or love?”

“Yeah. That the great goddess took lovers of the fairer sex. After we read it I told you what I felt remember?”

“You said that after hearing about a woman loving another woman you felt as if something inside you opened. Like something you thought not possible suddenly seemed possible.”

“Yeah...I think after seeing Danny it all makes sense.”

“Makes sense?”

“Yeah...I think I...I like girls.”

Carmilla stood next to her friend for a moment then gave her a hug. “I know cupcake.”

Laura took a step back and looked at her friend, “What?”

“Ever since you told me about those books I kinda thought it, and the more I thought about it the more I realized it was true. Mostly because….because I thought the same thing.”

“What? You...you like girls too Carm?” Laura asked blushing a bit.

Carmilla nodded to her friend, “Yeah...I think I do.”

“Oh…” Laura said to herself and walked away from Carmilla a bit. “Do...do you like me?”

Laura could see Carmilla blush harder than she had ever seen her before, “Well...yeah, you are my best friend.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Laura said to herself. That was a dumb question to ask her friend she thought. Best Friend. She was her best friend of course. Part of her wanted to ask if Carmilla may have liked her more than just a friend but stopped short of that. She didn't want to press it. They had been friends for over ten years now and she didn't want to risk destroying that friendship. 

Carmilla sighed and looked over to her friend, “So...does this mean you like the redwood tree?”

Laura said nothing but nodded slightly.

“Do you know if she likes girls?” Carmilla asked.

“I don’t know...but I kinda want to find out.” Laura lamented.

“Well I don’t like her.” Carmilla said after a moment of silence.

Laura turned to her friend with a puzzled look, “What? Why?”

Carmilla shrugged, “I don’t know. I was something about how she looked at me when we first met. Like she saw right through me or something. It felt like how I felt before I met you. Plus all during class she kept side eyeing me everytime I would talk to you.”

“Well to be fair you were being rather critical of my painting.” Laura pointed out.

“Well yeah, did you see what you painted today?” Carmilla laughed out.

Laura looked over to her painting and sighed, “Yeah it does look bad…”

They both stood there for a moment then started to laugh. “I’m sorry Carm, I’ll talk to her and make sure she knows you are my friend and should be nicer.”

“Naw its okay, I’ll just ignore her and hopefully she will ignore me.” Carm said picking up a book to read in the corner of the room on Laura’s giant pile of pillows she insisted was a completely necessary thing for her room. Carm had objected to it at first saying it looked silly but after using it as a reading nook for a while those complaints went away.

Laura smiled at her friend and turned to look out the window. She noticed down on the path below it was Danny and her mom walking towards the exit of the castle. Laura sighed as she hopped that the following lessons would always include Danny and not just her mom. Then as if the fates were listening Danny happened to turn and look up to the window Laura stood in. They noticed each other and shared a smile. Danny waved to the princess and Laura waved back, a bit too enthusiastically and felt herself blush. 

Carmilla grumbled in the pile of pillows and forced herself to keep reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be longer but there was a break in the passage of time that made more sense to be in the next chapter so hopefully the end of this doesnt feel too abrubt.


	3. The Girl and the Mirror

### Chapter 3: The Girl and The Mirror

Danny ended up being around the castle quite a bit, mostly to help out her mom with Laura’s art lessons but also because the princess kept coming up with reasons for her to stay. She would ask her to come back to her room and help practice more art, to go outside and walk the garden, and to join her for a meal or two. However this was as far as it would go, as Laura never could bring herself to ask Danny if she maybe liked her as more than a friend. She had tried to get Carmilla to talk to her for her but she outright refused that, citing that it would make things way too weird. So over the years that followed Danny became a constant figure in the castle, even when her mom was not there. The princess was always glad to see her and would even stop time with Carmilla to go see Danny. During these times Laura would sometimes notice Carmilla still with them but hanging behind a bit. And each time giving her and Danny more and more space until one time when Laura looked over her shoulder she could not see her best friend anymore there.

Carmilla did not enjoy their new friend around and expressed disdain to Laura constantly about it. Her biggest complaint was still that Danny seemed to not want to talk or even acknowledge Carmilla at all most times. She would say hi or greet her but seemingly only when Laura would advise her to. Carmilla complained that she felt like she was losing her only friend to Danny but Laura would assure her that no matter what happened they would always be friends. There even were a couple minor arguments over Danny as more and more Carmilla felt like she was being pushed aside for Laura’s new friend. Things were getting rougher and rougher over time and it seemingly came to a head on the eve of Laura’s 18th Birthday.

Laura had just finished hanging out with Danny once more as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

“Oh my god,” Laura sighed out touching her lips with her hand.

Carmilla looked up to her friend from the bed, “What? The beanstalk finally leave?”

Laura normally would argue that with her friend but was in such a good mood she ignored it, “She kissed me.”

Carmilla stood up faster than she ever thought possible and became rigid as a statue, “She...she did?”

“Yeah...we were walking in the garden and as we were talking she said she really liked being with me and I told her the same and and….”

“And what?” Carmilla asked knowing what she was going to say next but really didn't want to hear it.

“She reached down and kissed me, just a light kiss on the lips but still it was a kiss.” Laura slid down against the door, collapsing on the floor giggling slightly,

Carmilla rolled her eyes and then noticed that Laura had something, “What is that?”

Laura smiled and lifted the small box to Carmilla, “It is a birthday gift from Danny.”

She didn’t care what it was but wanted to know what she got her badly, “What is it?” 

The princess removed the top of the box and held it out for Camilla to see. It was a small metallic disc about the size of an orange with a clasp on one side.

“What is that?” Carmilla asked, curiosity now overtaking any jealousy she was feeling.

Laura motioned for Carmilla to come closer and once she was face to face with her friend she whispered, “It’s a pocket mirror.”

Carmilla gave a look of slight disappointment and amusement, “Really cupcake? Of all the times I pushed you to bend a rule with me your first big illegal act is to have a mirror?”

Laura just giggled, “I know! It felt so wrong to get one but knowing that Danny trusts me enough not to turn her in for it...hmmm.” She just sighed, smiling drunk on happiness.

“I always thought that was a silly law anyway, why ban mirrors?”

“There was a rumor that I was born a gorgan and that if I ever saw a mirror I would turn myself into stone.” Laura casually said.

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh, “There are a couple things wrong with that theory there.”

“Yeah, it was only for a little bit right after I was born.”

“Where did she get that anyway?”

“She said she had it from before they came to this kingdom and smuggled it in with her.”

“Smuggled eh? Careful there, she might be a heinous criminal trying to kidnap you.”

Laura scoffed, “Now now Carm, don’t be mean.”

Carmilla scoffed in return, “I shouldn’t be mean? What about her?”

Laura stood up and her smile dropped, “What do you mean by that?”

“What do I mean? Laura, we have had this talk many times now. Danny does not like me.”

“What? Yes she does, I never saw her say anything ill towards you.”

“Yeah, but has she said anything nice? Or really anything more than hi?”

“That...that isn’t the point, I think you are just jealous!” Laura proclaimed, raising her voice.

“Jealous? Of that giant? No. I am just worried you are falling for the wrong person.” Carmilla cried back.

The princess stopped and looked puzzled, “Wrong person? What does that mean?” 

Carmilla turned red and turned away quickly, “Nothing...it’s just that I...I don’t think she is the right fit for you.”

“And who would be the right fit Carm?”

“I...I don’t know. Just not her okay?”

“Carm why is it bad that I like this girl? She seems to like me back and she even gave me this wonderful gift.”

Carmilla shook her head, “A mirror is a wonderful gift?”

“Of course it is, I have never been able to see what I look like and this lets me see it.”

“If you were worried that you weren't beautiful cutie I would have been the first to tell you.”

It was Laura’s turn to blush, “Oh...that’s not what...nevermind. You should see yourself in it!” Laura said excitedly, trying to change the subject to something lighter.

Carmilla laughed, “And what? Have it shatter the moment I look at it?”

Laura gave her friend a playful smack on the back and held the pocket mirror open towards Carmilla so she could see herself in it. “You have never seen yourself right? See what you look like.”

She sighed and looked up at the mirror, “If it will make you happy cup-”

Carmilla stopped speaking and just stared into the mirror. Laura noticed her expresion go from playfully annoyed to shocked as her face went pale.

“Carm?”

Carmilla just stared into the mirror.

“Carm!”

She shook herself out of her daze and looked at her friend who was looking at her with great worry. “Oh...sorry...I um...I just got lost in my own beauty for a second there.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes at her friend and put the mirror away, “I’d say something about you being cocky but I have been telling you for years now that you are beautiful.”

Carmilla forced a laugh and sat down at the bed while Laura went to put the mirror away in a drawer. Her smile faded the second Laura was not looking and was replaced by a look of horror, staring into nothing not blinking. The smile quickly returned the moment Laura turned to face her.

“Come now, it’s time for bed and we have a party to get ready for tomorrow so I want to get up early.” Laura said proudly as she changed into the pajamas.

“Only you would be excited about getting up early…” Carmilla sighed out as she got into bed waiting for Laura to join her. They had shared a bed since they were kids and they never really gave much thought to them sharing it, it was just something that they did. Laura came over to the bed and got in on her side stretching out.

“Hmmmm….goodnight Carm, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a really fun day.” Laura yawned out.

“Yeah...fun…” Carmilla replied as Laura fell fast asleep.

### ================

The slight sounds of Laura’s soft snores filled the room as Carmilla looked up to the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep. Which is weird she thought because she could never remember a time where she fell asleep after Laura. But that was not important right now. What was important was what she saw in the mirror.

Which was nothing.

There was nothing in the mirror. There was no reflection, no sign of her whatsoever. The dark haired girl looked down at herself almost to verify that she could see herself. She raised her hand to her face and moved it around. There it was, her hand looking normal. So why did the mirror not show anything? She had to figure this out. 

Moving quietly out of the bed to not wake Laura she moved over to the vanity that held a bunch of Laura’s beauty items. Among them sat the pocket mirror. Carmilla had to know and reached out to it. It felt heavy. Heavier than anything she had ever lifted.

“What the frilly hell?” Carmilla asked herself as she reached down now with both hands and struggled with moving the mirror. It was as if some magical force was preventing her from picking it up. She was about to put her leg up on the side of the vanity for leverage when she felt it. Like some force within her snapped and suddenly things felt a little different. Like the world suddenly blurred and then refocused around her. As if something shifted and she was now more in line with everything else. She could feel herself breathing, feel herself in the room. 

Overcome with this sudden influx of new sensations she took a moment to realize that she now had the mirror in her hand. Carmilla couldn't help but gulp in anticipation as she slowly opened the small pocket mirror and turned it towards her. The waves of relief that washed over her would have been enough to capsize a large ship.

There she was. Dark hair parted around her face, nose, eyes, and even a mouth. She saw herself smile in the mirror as she breathed easy again. She kept looking in the mirror and gave herself an odd look. “So this is what she gets to see everyday? What does Danny have that I don’t?”

She sighed once more but then her eyes widened as she noticed something incredible happen before her. Her image in the mirror seemed to become harder to see, as if she was fading out or something. And it was not only that, it felt as if the whole world around her was shifting again, like she was going back to how things used to be. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, to grasp onto whatever she could mentally grab onto to stop this. She was standing there with eyes glued shut hoping and praying that she would still be in the mirror when she opened her eyes when she heard the sound of glass breaking.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around for the source of the sound. Laura was still sound asleep in her bed and all the windows were intact so that caused a small sigh of relief to escape her, but it was quickly retracted when she noticed the ground in front of her. She was no longer holding the mirror. It was now on the ground, broken. Carmilla stared at it as if it had just asked her what the meaning of life was. She didn't let it go. She knows she didn't. One second it was in her hand and the next it was on the floor. Why did it fall?

These thoughts and worries were suddenly overcome with a greater worry as she glanced down at the shards of the mirror. The image that reflected her was now blank once more. In the mirror she only saw the darkness of the room lit only by the stars from outside and nothing more. She was no longer there.

Carmilla felt herself retreating from the broken mirror almost subconsciously, moving to no particular part of the room, just away from that. She stood in stupfer for what felt like a good long time before shaking her head. She needed answers. And she needed them now. She looked over to Laura and sighed, She couldn't talk to her about it. It would both worry her too much and the fact that she just broke the gift the princess got from the girl she liked looked pretty bad. 

No. Not Laura. Then who? Carmilla walked over to the door of their room. It was cracked open enough for her to leave if she wanted to. She approached the opening then stopped, she realized in that moment that this would be the first time ever she was away from Laura. Wait. No that cannot be right. She was reading in the room when she came back from being with Danny. But...what was she reading? Carmilla turned back to the pillows for the book she knew she put down and did not see it anywhere. Well maybe she put it somewhere else? She tried hard for a moment to remember exactly what she did while Laura was away. A look of confusion came over her as she realised that she couldn't remember. She remembers Laura leaving that afternoon to go to the garden with Danny and then the next thing that happened was her returning.

“What is happening?” Carmilal caught herself saying aloud.

She shook her head and left the bedroom, she needed answers and she was going to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but again the break here felt better than including the next scene here rather than with the next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully I am building some suspence or mystery and it is enjoyable!
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think so far or if you want to guess on what is going on.


	4. The Girl and the Wizard

Carmilla walked down the barely lit halls of the castle, looking around for people as she did so. The halls were mostly barren sans the occasional guard who gave her not a second glance, or even a first glance. She figured this was due more to what Laura had told her, that it was their job to act like they were not there, to not interact or interfere with anyone living in the castle unless threatened. 

She was feeling a bit lost without Laura helping her navigate the halls when she heard murmuring behind a door. Light leaked out of it as it was cracked open. Carmilla did not know that room and approached it slowly and peered into it. It was a small sitting room with a fireplace crackling on the far end of the room while two people sat at a table playing what appeared to be cards.

“So how was she today?” One of the voices asked.

“She was okay I guess. I think she may be getting too attached to me.” another replied. Carmilla knew these voices. She leaned into the room a bit more and lit by the fireplace she could make out the outlines of Laura’s father the king, and Danny.

“Well that is what I hired you for, to be her friend. You are the first one that she has not left for her.” The king replied, placing some cards down on the table.

“No...yes I know you wanted me to befriend her but I think she likes me more than a friend. She...um...she kissed me.” Danny confessed.

The king remained silent for a moment as Carmilla watched him give what he was just told some thought. Wait, didn’t Laura say that Danny kissed her? Why would Danny lie about that? She leaned forward some more to try to hear easier but ended up losing her balance and falling straight on her face in the room. Carmilla winced at the slight pain falling on her face caused, but was more afraid to move as she knew there was no way she was not caught overhearing the conversation.

“That is interesting, I knew she was like this. I just wish she would have told me before doing such a bold thing.” The king lamented, speaking as if nothing just happened.

Carmilla looked up to the king, still half expecting both of them to be glaring at her but found them still busy with each other and their cards. Slowly she rose to her feet and stared at the pair, neither giving her the slightest bit of attention. 

“Well you daughter is quite bold, although she mostly blames her for most of her foolishness.” Danny spoke drawing a card and looking over the hand she held.

“Yes I know, that is why I needed her to make other friends, before it is too late.”

“Too late for what?” Carmilla found herself asking aloud and immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, wanting to take her words back. She definitely gave herself away now.

“I know…I don’t like how we are doing this though, we should tell her the truth.”

Carmilla found herself growing more and more confused. She thought there may have been a slight chance they did not hear her fall on her face just now, or even not see her approach the table. But not hear her speak directly to them well within earshot? What was going on?

“No, do not tell her. It is better to let it end and make up some reason why it happened then tell her before, because you know if she knew she would fight tooth and nail to stop it. And if she has you it may be easier for this transition to happen.”

Transition? Let it end? Carmilla walked up to the table and glared at the king and Danny, “What is going on with Laura? Is something wrong with her?”

The two at the table put their cards down and Carmilla finally thought she gained their attention. But soon after she noticed the King started to shuffle them up and deal up a new hand. Feeling ever more frustrated she slammed her hand on the table, “What is going on? Is Laura okay?”

Still neither of them seemed to notice as Danny looked over her hand of cards, “She will be devastated though, she has been her only friend over these years, mostly because you scared away many other potential friends with your overprotective ways.”

The king shrugged, “Yes I know I hear it enough from her, but to be fair that was mostly to stop boys trying to take advantage of her. Regardless, she needs to grow up from these childish ways and learn to be a queen. She cannot do that with Carmilla still around.

The breath felt sucked out of Carmilla as she became white as a ghost. It was her they were talking about something happening to and not Laura. “What is going to happen to me?” She asked, verbalizing her fears.

“She did help me get my daughter back, so I am grateful for her. But as the years passed I guess I just replaced one problem with another. My daughter shouldn’t need Carmilla anymore, she needs to better learn the ways of ruling, and to make sure this kingdom continues for countless generations. And if that means you are more than friends then so be it.” The king sighed out.

Danny nodded, “Yes your majesty, I will make sure I help her get over ‘Carmilla’.” she said, putting weird emphasis on her name as it was an odd thing to say.

Not being able to stop herself she raised her fist and punched Danny square in the jaw. But instead of what she thought would happen her first essentially bounced off of her and pain swelled through her hand as if she had just punched concrete.

“Ow ow ow ow, what the hell….dammit.” Carmilla cursed to herself as she shook the pain out of her hand. She looked back to Danny who appeared as if nothing happened. The confused dark haired woman reached over and poked Danny in the cheek. It felt solid and hard, like it did not have the give a face normally would have. It felt like skin but it was as if there was a layer over her that prevented her from interacting with Danny. Carmilla turned to the king who had a silly look on his face as he thought over the cards in his hand. Carmilla reached over and tried to pull one of the cards out of the kings hand but no matter how hard she pulled it would not budge.

Feeling even more bold she jumped up on the table and yelled in the King’s face for attention. A quick kick to his face accomplished nothing other than a sore and maybe even broken toe for Carmilla.

“I love my daughter more than anything, I want her to be safe. Carmilla helped her grow up and now I want you to keep her safe.”

“Getting rid of her best friend isn’t keeping her safe you jerk.” Carmilla yelled at the king as tears started to fall from her. She hopped off the table and headed to the door, looking back to see the pair still playing cards as if she was never there. She gave a quick rude finger gesture towards the pair and left the room behind her back into the darkened halls.

At this point Carmilla was beyond freaking out. She had run into countless more staff and guards and none of them seemed to even notice her. She screamed her lungs out several times in people’s faces to not even earn a blink. And all efforts to grab or interact with them physically in any way ended similarly to when she first tried to grab the mirror and in the room with the King and Danny, like they all were set in stone and she could do nothing to move or affect them. She was convinced this had to be a bad dream. Or maybe something to do with the mirror? Maybe it cursed her or something? But then the mirror broke shouldn't that break the curse? Or would it cause it to become unbreakable?

Carmilla was so lost in her own thoughts and worries that when she rounded a corner of a hall she didn't notice as she ran into someone knocking her down on the ground.

“Careful young lady, you must watch yourself wandering the halls this late.” A strong voice said to her. 

Carmilla looked up and saw a figure dressed in a long robe, covered in dust and random liquid stains, and sported a pointed hat covering most of their red hair. She had never met this person before but based on what they looked like and what Laura had told her about the staff here she knew it had to be Lafontaine, the court wizard.

“Watch yourself old timer…” She sputtered out as a reflex and partly to let her anger she had bubbling in her have a reason to escape that didn't involve punching a wall.

“Now now. Anger does not solve problems” They replied with a smile.

Carmilal scoffed and started to walk away when it hit her. She spun around with the speed of the wind and pointed a finger at the wizard, “WAIT!”

Lafontaine stopped short down the hall a bit and turned towards the young panicking girl, “Yes child?”

Carmilla walked over to them and stared into their eyes, watching the movements look her up and down as she looked them over. “You...you can see me?”

The wizard gave her an odd look, “You think me blind girl just because we bumped into each other?”

Quickly shaking her head Carmilla reached out and grabbed the shoulders of the wizard, “And you can feel this?” she asked as she shook him back and forth.

“Yes I am quite sure I am not absent of any of my senses. Now what is this….wait…” The wizard’s look went from confused to understanding as she gave her a soft smile, “Carmilla?”

“Yes...that is me. Why are you the only one who can see me besides Laura? What is going on?” Carmilla asked both panicked at the situation but relieved to find one who could see and hear her.

“I think it would be better if you just went back to Laura and forgot about this night.” 

“What? No...I have to know what is going on.”

“Are you sure? Ignorance is Bliss, Knowledge can be a curse.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes at the vagueness she was getting, “Please…”

Lafontaine sighed and looked weary as they put their hand on Carmilla’s, “I think this might be better to discuss in my quarters if that is okay.”

Carmilla, who at this point was desperate for answers and may have been willing to walk through hell to find them, nodded and followed the wizard through the castle. They walked down crooked halls and up narrow staircases until they arrived at an old oak door almost as large as the wall. The young woman couldn’t help but gawk at a part of the castle she had never been in as the older one pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. 

As she entered Carmilla was taken even more aback at what she saw. It was a tall room with ceilings reaching as high as the stars she thought, and walls lined with books and scrolls of all colors and shapes. She would have felt pissed that she was left out of all this reading if the current situation hadn’t been occupying all her thoughts. The room was filled with tables and stations covered in vials of strange bubbling liquids, severed limbs floating in a green goo, books opened to pages of text she did not recognize, and ruin carved stones throughout.

“Now then, have a seat please.” Lafontaine offered as they sat on an old couch near the center of the room. Carmilla approached and wiped off a nearby chair that was covered in dust and scrolls, carefulls placing them on the floor to the side of it. While she did this the wizard took off their hat and as if by magic transformed into a younger version of themselves before her eyes, leaving her a bit dumbstruck. “Have to keep up appearances for the normal folk, they wouldn’t much care for an immortal magic user now would they?”

The dark haired girl shook her head and took a moment to take all that in before pushing it aside for more pressing matters, “Alright so what is going on? Was the mirror Laura had cursed or something?”

Lafontaine picked up an empty tea cup and tapped it, it filled with a light brown liquid with steam rising from it,“No it is nothing of that sort. It is less about other things and more about you.”

Carmilla could feel herself become more and more worried, “What about me?”

“Well it all started back when the Queen died.” they stated as they siped from their cup.

“Laura’s mother?”

“Yes...you see the princess sequestered herself in morning for a very extended period of time. No matter what the king gave or did for her to help her overcome it nothing worked, so that is why he came to me.”

“And what did you do?”

“Well…” The wizard put their hands together and thought a moment about their words, “We made you.”

“Made me? What does that mean?” Carmilla asked, confused.

“Let me put it this way, think back when you first met the Princess. Do you remember much before that?”

“Yeah I remember my parents and that we lived in the village.”

“Do you remember where in the village? Or what your parents looked like or even their names?”

“Of course I do they….they...um…” she suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She couldn’t remember. Where was it in the village she was from? Or how did she even get into the Princess’s closet.

“And tell me, have you ever interacted with anything that Princess Laura had not either handed you or in some way suggested you take?”

Carmilla got more and more lost in her thoughts. Every book, every silly little cake or cookie everything had been either given to her by the Princess or related to her. What does that mean? That had to be just a weird coincidence. Right? She remembered the mirror, how hard it was to pick up but she still picked it up, and that was not that. “Wait I picked something up myself tonight, while Laura was asleep”

The wizard perked up and smiled, “That is an interesting development, as is you being up and around while Laura is asleep.”

“What do you mean?”

“You two are linked more than you know. For you to be acting independently is not something I expected.” The wizard thought aloud as they stood from their seat to go over to one of the paper covered tables. They ignored Carmilla’s frustrated grunt as they started to dig through the papers and toss them aside when they realised it wasn't what they were searching for. Only after a short time did they make a triumphant sound and pull a paper towards Carmilla. “The original spell did not produce this, I wonder what did.” They pondered once more as they read the paper they held over.

“Spell? What is going on?” Carmilal asked, trying not to panic.

“Tell me how do you feel towards the princess?”

“What?” The dark haired one asked, taken aback by the sudden subject change.

“How close are you to her?” Lafontaine asked once more.

“Well I am her best friend...I think….”

“You think? What has changed?”

Carmilla sighed and told the wizard everything, everything about Laura coming out to her, and how she felt similarly, but how the princess had feelings for Danny, and the mirror and then the conversation she witnessed between the King and Da-

“Ah...I see….” The wizard interrupted Carmilla’s telling of the events so far, “So if I am to understand this, you love the princess?”

Carmilla could feel herself blush, “Um..yeah...she is my best friend of course I love her.”

“No...I mean you love her more than that?”

Sighing, she collapsed down in the chair. Did she love Laura? Through all the years of friendship, years of sharing secrets and living together she honestly didn't think of anyone else she would want to be with for the rest of her days. Laura was hers. That was why she was so upset with Danny she realized. It was jealousy after all. Oh god why didn’t she tell her sooner. She did love Laura. 

Carmilla couldn't voice these revelations and instead just started to cry into her hands, Lafontaine stroked their chin in thought, “Love is an interesting thing when it comes to magic. I have not been able to fully study and document the effects of it but I know it can change and interfere with spells if the love is strong enough.”

With tears still falling from her cheeks Carmilla stood, “What spell? Enough of the vagueness, tell me what is going on!” She demanded in a loud stern tone.

“You are an apparition of the princess.” they stated calmly.

A moment of silence passed with the only noise being the fireplace and the occasional night creature heard through a window. “I’m….what?” Carmilla asked, finally breaking the silence.

“I made you to be the perfect companion to the princess, someone she could relate to, someone who would push her when needed, someone to help her overcome her mother’s death.”

“No...I am real...I’m not an apparition.” She pleaded.

“Why do you think I asked about your past? Or what you interacted with in the past? I am also willing to bet you never remember actually sleeping or using the bathroom? Or any time in which someone directly spoke to you?”

Carmilla’s eyes went wide. She scraped every memory she had to see if they were wrong. When she first met the king, he only spoke to her when Laura pointed out where she was. Danny would never speak to her. Everyone would always directly talk to the princess and not her. No...there had to be something right? She felt like her mind was boiling over with thoughts as she heard the wizard start writing something down.

“But this is the most interesting development, independent movement.”

Carmilla scoffed at the wizards interest in the spell over her having a breakdown when another memory filled her mind. “Wait...the king mentioned a transition? That something was going to happen soon.”

Lafontaine gave those words some thought then gave a saddened look, “Oh dear, I remember now...the spell that made you. It was never meant to last forever, so it has an end date.”

She gulped and asked what she didn't want to ask, “When is it?”

“When the princess turns 18. I thought that would be plenty of time for her to get over her mother’s death and move on. But I am surprised it did not end sooner to be honest.”

“End sooner?” She asked, panicking more.

“Yes, see while the spell does have an end date it also has other ways of ending. That if the princess would no longer need you or move on from you it would also end.”

Carmilla felt a slight tinge of pride that she was still needed by the princess, but more questions filled her mind, “What happens when the spell ends?”

“Oh...um...well to put it plainly...you cease to exist.”

Something inside her broke as tears cascaded down her face. She never thought in a million years that she would be told that she would essentially be dying before she even turned 18. She was happy she was able to spend it with the princess but it wasn’t fair. Not to her nor Laura. There had to be something she could do.

“No...no it cannot end like this. I won’t do that to her. There must be some other way!” Carmilla begged.

Lafontaine thought for a moment then looked over their notes once more, “Well based on the original spells conditions there is nothing that can be done this long after the spell was cast without major risk of backfiring or more unforeseen consequences...but….”

“But what?” she asked with a sliver of hope.

“Love always does weird things to spells. It could change the end date by giving the spell more power or do other things, like giving you the ability to visit me this late evening.”

“So does that mean there is a chance I won’t um…” She hesitated saying the actual words.

The wizard nodded, gave a look of doubt, then shrugged, “Maybe...I do not know unfortunately. What I do know is that in the worst case you have about, nineteen hours to tell her how you feel.”

The young girl smirked and shook her head, “What is the point of me telling her? If I am just going to be gone from her life by this time tomorrow?”

They stood up and walked over to a window overlooking most of the castle, “When I was much younger and just starting magic I was in love. Her name was Perry and she was my lab assistant here. Shortly after starting magic I made an incredible discovery of an elixir of immorality. I, of course, wanted to take it but Perry...she was happy to just live one life.”

Lafontaine paused for a moment to wipe a tear from their face, “And in all my centuries walking this earth I would never trade those years I had with her away for anything. Because I told her I loved her, and she loved me. So what I guess I am trying to say is, no matter how short the time you have left is, it is always better to tell those you care about you love them, before it is too late.”

Carmilla sat in silence and just nodded, “I understand. You know for an old coot you are much more interesting than I ever thought.”

Lafontaine scoffed, “Don’t go telling too many people that, I don’t want to lose my air of mystery.”

They both laughed a bit before Carmilla headed towards the door, “Thank...thank you for telling me. I’m glad I know even if this does all end tomorrow. So if I don’t see you again, I really am thankful.

The wizard just nodded as the young girl left the room to head back towards Laura’s room. The sun was slowly starting to breach the horizon and light up the halls as she made her way through them. She didn’t know how much more time she had but she was damn sure to make it the best day possible for Laura like it was their last.

Because honestly, it might be.


End file.
